Guardian Angel-Taiora
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: My version of some scenes in "Guardian Angel"-Taiora style! It's short, but it's all I could think up at the time. R&R!


Me: Hey

Me: Hey! I don't own Digimon, although I wish I did. 

Tai: What for?

Me: So you and Sora would've admitted your feelings during the final battle, or even during the movie!

Tai: (blushes) What feelings?

Me: The ones you both hide from each other! This is my version of "Guardian Angel," Taiora style! 

Tai: (sarcastically) This'll go over real well with the producers! 

Me: (really irritated) How about I change it to a Taito, huh?

Tai: (quietly) I'll shut up, now.

Me: Don't do that, just don't be as irritating. Sit back, have some popcorn, and observe a story that should've been in the show.

****

Digimon

The Taiora version of "Guardian Angel"

"Okay, Cody. Thanks for telling me. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Tai Kamiya hung up the phone and sighed. Kari had been trapped in the Digital World, and Davis and T.K. had gone after her. He picked up the phone again and called Matt. Sighing heavily, he hung up again. There was someone else he needed to call. _"When something happened to Kari in the old days, what did I do to help her?" _

The phone rang over at the Takenouchi residence. Sora got up from the couch and answered it. "Hello?" 

__

"Sora, it's me." 

The young girl blushed slightly when she heard Tai's voice on the other end of the phone. "Tai… What's up?"

__

"Kari's been trapped in the Digital World and Davis and T.K. went after her. I know I could usually handle things, but I'd really like it if you could help me out." 

Sora blushed even redder once Tai finished. "Sure, I'd be glad to help." 

__

"It's a good thing this isn't one of those videophones you see on TV or Sora could see how red my face is right now from just talking to her!" "Thanks, Sora. Can you meet me and Matt outside our apartments?" 

__

"Okay, Tai. See you then." 

Red as a tomato, Tai hung up and managed to hide the blush from his Mom as he turned around.   
"Kari's at a friend's house doing a science project on gravity, and they need to see how long I can stand on my head. See ya!" 

The three friends met outside Tai and Matt's apartment buildings. "Hey, guys. I heard what happened. So are you two going?" 

Tai nodded. "Yeah, in a few minutes, but first if Sora wouldn't mind, the two of us have to make a stop at Davis' apartment. I've got to make up a story up to his parents that he's going to be a little late tonight." 

"Aw, don't worry about it. I can take care of that. You and Sora go on and get to Kari." Suggested Matt.

Tai nodded as he and Sora headed off. "Right. Thanks, Matt!" 

"Oh, no, I forgot! I left Mimi on hold when she called from New York. Her phone bill!" 

To make a story like this go even shorter than it is, they got there, saved Kari as well as Andromon and the town, and headed home to see…

"Izzy, were you waiting this whole time?" 

With a look of irritation, Izzy held up his pointer finger. "Shhhhhhhhh. Let's go." 

The kids observed the front of the school and exited out, pleased that no one was there this late at night. That's when Izzy started his long complaint.

"Matt just called and told me what happened with Kari, and I'm really upset you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help, and Tai called Matt, then turns right around and calls Sora, but no one ever calls me until the adventure's all over with!" 

"Come on, Izzy!" Sora insists calmly.   
"Don't be like that. There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team." Tai declared.   
"THAT'S RIGHT! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you! I may not be as strong as you or Matt, and I may not be as understanding or as caring as you or Sora, Tai, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." 

Tai and Sora eyed each other and replied, "I'm sorry I didn't call you." 

Izzy actually smiled for the first time since that afternoon. "Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you." 

Tai laughed slightly as he turned toward Sora, who blushed. "Wow! That was easy." 

Sora could only nod in response. "Hm-hmm." 

Tai: Why didn't it go like that? 

Me: Beats me, I don't own this episode. TAIORA FOREVER! R&R!


End file.
